Iron Skye
by ilovedracomalfoy14
Summary: Skye Stark, daughter of everyone's favorite genius billionaire playboy philanthropist has been living in her father's shadow for a long time. After her father's kidnapping things changed. With Obadiah Stane showing a little too much interest in her well being she turns to the father who ignored her for the first 16 years of her life. Can he keep her safe or will he lose her too?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Caesar's Palace, Las Vegas, Nevada **

"It's my honor to present this year's Apogee Award to Mr. Tony Stark." Everyone erupted into applause.

"Do you want this one or should I take it?" Obadiah murmured into my ear from his spot behind me.

"You take this one. I've got to write a new acceptance speech." Obadiah chuckled before squeezing my shoulder and walking up to the stage.

My father's best friend had a look of confusion on his face that quickly changed to understanding.

"Thank you, Colonel." I saw Rhodey whisper something to Obadiah before standing behind him. "This is beautiful. Thank you. Thank you all very much. This is wonderful... Well, I'm not Tony Stark. But if I were Tony, I would tell you how honored I feel and what a joy it is to receive this very prestigious award. Tony, you know... The best thing about Tony is also the worst thing. He's always working." I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

I grabbed my bag and weaved my way through the crowd, leaving the casino. I ignored the flashing cameras and the questions being hurled my way and went over to the car my father had hired me for the night.

"To the airport, Bernard." I told the driver. "Can I call you Bernard?"

"You can call me whatever you wish, Miss Stark." He said as I climbed into the SUV.

It took an hour to fly back to LA and another hour to get to Malibu. I was tired and was not looking forward to tomorrow morning.

"JARVIS?"

"Yes, Miss Stark?" The AI answered.

"What's the probability my father's bringing home a girl tonight?"

"I believe that it is well established that he will bring a lady home tonight."

"Thought so."

I changed out of my dress that I had so carefully picked out, discarded my heels in the middle of the floor and slipped into bed, not even noticing when my dad came home.

I woke up early in the morning, too early for my liking, but I grabbed my computer anyways and made my way to the kitchen. There was no sign of the souvenir my father brought home last night but I didn't get my hopes up.

I made myself a hot pocket and brewed a cup of coffee before settling down on the couch. My dad was supposed to have left for Afghanistan an hour ago but knowing him, he was taking his time. I knew he really didn't want to do the weapons demonstration but it was his company.

"Tony? Hey, Tony?" I heard a voice call.

"Here we go." I said to myself.

"You are not authorized to access this area." I heard JARVIS say. I snickered to myself. This one was adventurous.

"That's JARVIS. He runs the house. I've got your clothes here. They've been dry-cleaned and pressed, and there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you'd like to go." I heard Pepper say.

"You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

"Indeed I am."

"After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning." And a bitch. I didn't like this one, not that I liked any of the others.

"I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires. Including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" I smirked.

When the door shut I came out of my hiding spot.

"Nice one, Pepper." I said, giving the red head a hug.

"Thank you, Skye."

"Here," I handed her the black box. "Happy Birthday."

"Oh, thank you." She opened it to reveal the diamond encrusted silver necklace. "I got it to match the dress you got for yourself."

She hugged me. Pepper was the closest thing I'd ever had to a mother. She saw me as more than just her boss' daughter. She adopted me as her own and has loved me like a daughter.

"Where's your father?"

"Probably in the garage."

"He's late for his flight."

"When has he actually been on time?"

Pepper just shook her head as she descended the stairs to my father's garage.

I had started in on my school work when my father came up the stairs, taking two at a time.

"Birdy! Go get dressed." He yelled.

"What?"

"Go get clothes on and meet me in the garage."

He disappeared down the hall.

"Okay." I put my laptop aside and went to my room.

My dad was leaning on the Audi when I got to the garage.

"What are we doing?"

"I'm going to the airport but I need someone to drive the car back."

"You're trusting me with the Audi?"

"Why not?" He climbed in the driver's side.

"Where's your luggage?"

"Happy's following us in the Rolls."

I nodded. He sped off, making it to the airport in record time.

"You're good!" Happy said, getting my dad's luggage from the back of the Rolls.

"I thought I lost you back there."

"You did, Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."

"Ah, I got you. I got you."

He handed me the car keys. "Take care of her, Bird." He kissed my forehead.

"What's wrong with you?" Rhodey said from his spot by the door of the plane.

"What?"

"Three hours."

"I got caught doing a piece for Vanity Fair." My dad said, running up the stairs of the plane.

"For three hours. For three hours you got me standing here."

My dad disappeared into the plane. I leaned against the car. "Take care of him, Rhodey." I whispered.

Happy descended the stairs and walked over to the Rolls.

"Wanna race?" I grinned at Happy, jingling the keys.

To make a long story short, I won the race home. Like they say, the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

I finished out the day with my school work then having dinner with Pepper and Happy before they left for the night, leaving me alone in the huge mansion. Of course it wasn't the first time, but this time it felt empty.

I said goodnight to JARVIS before curling up in bed to a night of fitful sleep.

My phone rang around 3 in the morning. I sat up, not even looking at the caller I.D.

"Hello?" I said, my voice still rough with sleep.

_Skye?_

It was a video call from my dad.

"Dad…" I could hear what sounded like gunshots in the background. Dust was flying everywhere and my dad looked panicked.

_Skye, I'm in trouble. I just wanted you to know something. I wanted to tell you-_

Something caught his attention to his right.

_Skye-_

Something exploded and screen went black.

My breathing quickened. I dialed his number and prayed for an answer.

It went straight to voicemail.

**So this little idea has been floating around in my head for a while now and now that I have a TV again (long story) I've decided to put this one out there. I will still be continuing all of my other stories as ideas come to light with them. But I hope you will enjoy this story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Month 1**

"You're dad is missing." Those words rang through my head like a catchy melody for the longest time. I almost dropped the phone when Rhodey uttered those words.

I had finally gotten ahold of him and he told me the story of what happened.

Pepper came over after she heard what happened. We sat together and cried in the silent house.

Once word got out the press was parked at the end of the street. Most of them waiting to hear the news of what was going to happen to Stark Industries. Would I be taking over my father's position? Or would I hand it to Obadiah?

But those were the least of my worries. The night was hard. Pepper had left, going back to her apartment. I was alone in the big house that only seemed larger now that my dad was gone.

I passed by my dad's room, the door ajar. The bed was unmade and the clothes he had worn to Vegas still in a pile on the floor.

The tears ran like a waterfall down my face. I opened his closet door, pulling out one of his dirty shirts from the laundry bin. I held it to my face, taking in his aftershave.

I stumbled my way to the bed, slowly, cautiously climbing in to the side my dad slept on. I held his shirt to my chest as I buried my face in his pillow. I cried through the night until I fell asleep sometime in the early morning.

I was having nightmares. Every time I closed my eyes I would see his panicked face and hear the explosion and the screen would go dark. Except I would see him and he'd be bleeding on the ground. I would cry, scream for him but my cries would go unheard. Then I would wake up, sweaty and screaming still.

So I resolved to sleeping very little. I buried myself in my dad's garage and had JARVIS teach me about cars and how to fix them.

Pepper came over every day. Happy would too. I would have Pepper watch the news and Happy run errands because I didn't want to face the press who were waiting for my return to the public eye.

Obadiah came over one day to check on me. He was overly concerned for my well being. He brought pizza and asked me what I was going to do about Stark Industries. I told him he was in control again. I knew nothing about being a businessperson and I was in no shape mentally to be running a company.

He told me to call him if I needed anything at all and I let him go with a nod and a thank you. I told JARVIS to warn me whenever he was coming near the house and to not let him in under any circumstance.

After the first month, things really started going downhill.


	3. Chapter 3

Month 2

The second month is when things started going downhill. People started losing hope. News spread all over that my father was dead. I couldn't believe them. My father wasn't dead.

Then Obadiah's unhealthy interest took a turn to obsessive. He decided to file for custody of me. I had never been so scared in my life.

"It's okay, Skye. Your dad specifically stated in his will that if anything should happen that he couldn't care for you then you would go into my custody." Pepper said as we sat at the table. "He's not going to win that case."

Her words did nothing to calm my anxiety.

I stopped eating. My work on my dad's car became obsessive. I hardly left the garage and only ate when Pepper brought me food or forced me to sleep. She had moved in, along with Happy so I wouldn't be alone. But I had never felt so alone before.

Month 3

It was during the third month that I began to lose hope. Rhodey called me every week to update me on his search, but it never strengthened my hope. No, what hope I had was almost gone. I started to believe the news and tabloids. Maybe my father really was dead.

Obadiah was still trying to take custody of me. For whatever reason he really wanted control of the Stark name because if he gained custody of me, that's what he would get.

But Pepper fought back just as hard. Obadiah wouldn't get his hands on me if it was the last thing he did.

It was during this time I got a good look at myself in the mirror. I had lost a lot of weight and there were dark circles under my eyes, which were bloodshot from lack of sleep and crying almost every day. My skin, which used to be tan from the Malibu sun had lost all of its color. I looked like the living dead.

But I had become a master of fixing cars. JARVIS taught me everything I needed to know and how to fix everything. I was starting to live up to the Stark name.

Then one phone call changed everything.

It was Rhodey. I didn't think much of it because it was about time for his routine phone call about how they hadn't found anything yet but they weren't giving up just yet.

No, all he said this time was: "We found him."


	4. Chapter 4

"Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"I'm sure."

"What if he doesn't even remember who I am?"

"Don't say that. I'm sure you're all he thought about these past three months."

Pepper and I were on our way to the air base to pick up my dad. I didn't know whether to be terrified or thrilled that my dad was back. I was scared that things would just go back to the way they were before. My dad would go back to almost completely ignoring me and I would go on being ignored.

Both Pepper and Happy stood outside the Rolls but I couldn't bring myself to get out. Not until I saw him. Then I would know this wasn't a cruel trick and he really was coming home.

I watched the C-17 land and the ramp in the back open. Two figures emerged from the plane, one being guided carefully.

He walked up to Pepper and they exchanged a few words and I almost forgot where I was.

I slowly opened the car door, still afraid that this was a nightmare and everything was going to dissipate when I left the Rolls. My dad's eyes left Pepper and he did a double take when he saw me. I slowly walked towards him as he limped towards me. We met in the middle, his good arm wrapping around me, holding me to his chest as I clutched to his shirt, letting out three months worth of pain and sorrow.

"Please don't leave me again." I whimpered into his chest.

"I won't." He whispered into my hair. "I won't."

Once my crying was done and my dad had wiped the tears from my face and I caught Pepper wiping a few from her face out of the corner of my eye, we loaded into the Rolls.

"Where to, Sir?" Happy asked. I sat in between Pepper and my dad, glued to my dad's side.

"Take us to the hospital, please, Happy." Pepper said.

"No."

"No? Tony, you have to go to the hospital."

"No is a complete answer."

"The doctor has to look at you."

I snickered at their bickering. Things were starting to go back to normal.

"I don't have to do anything. I've been in captivity for three months. There are two things I want to do. I want an American cheeseburger, and the other..."

"That's enough of that."

"...is not what you think. I want you to call for a press conference now."

"What?" I sat up, looking at him. He looked down at me for a second before looking back at Pepper.

"Call for a press conference?"

"Yeah."

"What on earth for?"

"Hogan, drive. Cheeseburger first."

After going through the drive-thru at Burger King where my dad had made comments about how thin I felt and ordered me a large french fry, we made our way to Stark Industries.

Obadiah met us as we pulled up, greeting my dad like a long, lost brother, quickly ushering him inside. Pepper and I followed the two inside, staying at the back of the crowd of reporters.

Rhodey entered and I walked over to him.

"Thank you." I said. "Thank you so much." I wrapped my arms around him.

"I told you I wasn't giving up that easily." He said, smiling at me.

"Hey, would it be all right if everyone sat down? Why don't you just sit down? That way you can see me, and I can... A little less formal and..." I heard my dad's voice. I looked for him, only to see him sitting at the base of the podium.

"What's up with the love-in?" Rhodey asked Pepper who had sat along with the reporters. I sat down next to her, leaning back on my hands, my legs straight out in front of me.

"Don't look at me. I don't know what he's up to."

"Good to see you." My dad addressed Obadiah who was sitting next to him.

"Good to see you."

"I never got to say goodbye to dad." He said to Obadiah. "I never got to say goodbye to my father. There's questions that I would have asked him. I would have asked him how he felt about what this company did. lf he was conflicted, if he ever had doubts. Or maybe he was every inch the man we all remember from the newsreels. ... I saw young Americans killed by the very weapons I created to defend them and protect them. And I saw that I had become part of a system that is comfortable with zero accountability."

"Mr Stark!" One of the reporters yelled.

"Hey, Ben."

"What happened over there?"

"I had my eyes opened. I came to realise that I have more to offer this world than just making things that blow up. And that is why, effective immediately, I am shutting down the weapons manufacturing division until such a time as I can decide what the future of the company will be. What direction it should take, one that I'm comfortable with and is consistent with the highest good for this country, as well."

The reporters had jumped to their feet and I sat there in shock. My dad came up to me and held his good hand out. I took it and he pulled me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my shoulders and through the door.

"Happy."

"Yes sir?"

"Take them home then come back. I have something I need to take care of."

My dad kissed my forehead, lingering there for a moment before walking away.

I watched him walk away, my brow furrowed. The same question was on my mind as everyone else's. What happened over there?


	5. Chapter 5

"Hey Dad?" I walked into the garage where my dad had holed himself up for the past couple weeks since his return. "Um...I just...I just wanted to tell you..." Why was this so hard? He's your father, Skye. My dad turned from what he was doing to face me. He took off his glasses and wheeled his chair over to me. "I, uh, fixed the car you were working on. I had JARVIS teach me everything and I..." I didn't want to admit that I had started losing hope.

"Come here." My dad sighed.

I walked over to him slowly. He pulled me into his arms, burying his face in my shoulder, gripping me tightly. I leaned the side of my head against his and breathed in his aftershave.

I tightened my arms around him as the horrors of the past three months washed over me again. I hated crying in front of my dad. I hated showing any weakness in front of him.

I bit the side of my cheek to keep from sobbing like a baby.

"I didn't want you to be disappointed by me." I whispered.

My dad pulled away from me, holding me at arms length. "Why would I be disappointed by you?"

Where do I begin? "Well, I'm not a genius and I don't exactly live up to the Stark name..."

"Hey, that doesn't disappoint me. You're just a normal kid. You're more than a normal kid. You've already graduated from high school at 16. That's better than most people. So what you're no genius. You're still a Stark."

"Thanks, daddy." I said hugging him again.

I had finished my school work for the day and was making my way to the kitchen for some dinner when I overheard Pepper and my dad talking.

"She hardly slept, Tony."

"That's normal for teenagers."

"She slept in your bed, what little she did sleep and she would wake up in the middle of the night screaming for you. Tony, don't push her away again. She buried herself in the garage to prove herself to you."

"We've already been over this, Pepper."

"Do you know what she said to me when we were on our way to the air base?"

"How could I possibly know that?"

I could almost hear Pepper's look. "She asked me if it was a good idea that she go to pick you up because she wasn't sure if you would remember her or not. Tony, do this for her. Please."

I walked back to my room, suddenly not hungry anymore.


	6. Chapter 6

**3RD POV**

Tony was down in his workshop, setting up his new project when JARVIS interrupted him.

"Sir, I hate to interrupt but I detected a disturbance in Miss Skye's room."

Tony looked up from his work. What disturbance?

He took the stairs two at a time and double timed his pace when he heard a pained scream from his daughter's room.

He threw open the bedroom door, scanning the room for any signs of an intruder. When he found none, his eyes went to his daughter's form on the bed. She was tossing and turning, pained whimpers coming from her mouth. Tony turned on the bed side lamp, looking over his daughter.

Her brow was furrowed in a frown and there was a thin layer of sweat on her forehead. He gently put a hand on her shoulder and she flinched away from him.

"No, please don't. " She whimpered, her breathing speeding up.

"Skye." Tony whispered, shaking her arm.

"Don't hurt him."

"Skye." Tony said louder. His heart started racing.

"Daddy." She whimpered. "Don't hurt him, please."

She rolled away from Tony, gripping the sheets. "Daddy...no...daddy!" She sat up so fast it startled Tony.

Her eyes were glazed over and she was looking far away.

"Hey, it's okay." Tony, overcoming his surprise, cupped her cheek, turning her face.

Her eyes came back into focus and she stared at Tony.

"Daddy?" her voice cracked.

"I'm here." He wrapped his arms around her, tucking her head under his chin. "I'm here." He held her until her shaking subsided.

"Will you tell me?" She asked him, her voice muffled.

"What?" She pulled away from him, looking up into his face.

"Will you tell me what happened over there?"

Tony sighed. He really didn't want to, especially after what he just witnessed, but he thought it really couldn't get any worse.

Tony climbed in bed next to Skye, leaning against her headboard.

**SKYE POV**

My dad told me what happened in Afghanistan, including the arc reactor. I couldn't believe what he had gone through.

I nuzzled into my dad's chest, the humming of the reactor gently lulling me to sleep.

I woke up because my dad had so rudely thrown a pillow at my head.

"Get up, Birdy."

I groaned. It was too early for this.

"Get up and pack a bag. We're taking a trip."

My dad left before I could ask any questions.

I quickly hopped in the shower and packed a small bag for the day before heading down to the garage.

My dad was waiting by the Audi.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

"It's a surprise."

We drove for about an hour before my dad pulled into a parking spot at a familiar part of Anaheim.

"No way." I said.

"Yes way." My dad said, climbing out of the Audi.

I looked at the sign as we crossed the street, feeling like a kid on Christmas.

"Welcome to Disneyland."


	7. Chapter 7

After my dad and I had our fun at Disneyland and we're spotted by many paparazzi (let's see what they come up with tomorrow) we stopped and grabbed some pizza before heading back to Malibu.

"I had a lot of fun, dad." I said as we climbed out of the Audi.

"I did too."

_'I'm glad Pepper made you do this.'_ I didn't say that out loud though. I didn't have the nerve.

I climbed the stairs thinking about all of the stories that were going to be on the news tomorrow about my dad and I. That was the first time I'd been out in public since the press conference.

I woke up the next morning to my dad calling me.

"Birdy!"

I reached over to my nightstand, turning up the volume. The nice thing about living here: every surface can be your computer.

"What?"

"How big are your hands?"

"What? Why would you-"

"I need you down here."

"Fine." I groaned, climbing out of bed.

I took my barefoot self down to the workshop, punching my code in the door. My dad was sitting, inclined in one of his chairs, hooked up to a bunch of machines.

"Hey. Let's see them. Show me your hands." I held my hands up as I walked towards him. "Oh, wow. They are small. Very petite, indeed. I just need your help for a sec."

"I need your help. This thing," He pointed to the arc reactor in his chest "is now an antique and I need to change it out. I've just ran into a little speed bump."

"Speed bump, what does that mean?"

"It's' nothing. It's' just a little snag." He pulled the reactor out slowly. "There's an exposed wire under this device. And it's contacting the socket wall and causing a little bit of a short. It's' fine."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Put that on the table over there. That is irrelevant." I put the old reactor on a table behind behind me. "I want you to reach in, and you're just gonna gently lift the wire out."

"Is it safe?"

"Yeah, it should be fine. It's' like Operation. You just don't let it touch the socket wall or it goes 'beep'"

"There's one problem. I suck at Operation."

"You'll be fine. Just gently lift the wire. Okay? Great."

I went to put my hand in the hole in his chest but I couldn't do it. "I don't think that I can do this."

"No, you're fine. You're gonna do great. Is it too much of a problem to ask? 'Cause I'm kinda in a jam here..."

"Okay, okay." I put my hand in the cavity, feeling around for the wire. "There's pus!"

"It's' not pus. It's' an inorganic plasmic discharge from the device, not from my body."

"It smells!"

"Yeah, it does. The copper wire. The copper wire, you got it?"

"Okay, I got it! I got it!"

"Okay, you got it? Now, don't let it touch the sides... argh" I accidently let the wire touch the side and he flinched "when you're coming out!"

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

"That's what I was trying to tell you before. Okay, now make sure that when you pull it out, you don't... There's a magnet at the end of it..." i pulled the whole thing out. "That was it. You just pulled it out."

"Oh, God!"

"Okay, I was not expecting..." I went to put it back in. "Don't put it back in! Don't put it back in!"

"Okay, what do I do?" The machines were beeping loudly. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm just going into cardiac arrest 'cause you yanked it out like a trout..."

"What? You said it was safe!" I yelled at him.

"We gotta hurry. Take this. Take this." He handed me the new reactor. "You gotta switch it out really quick."

"Okay. Okay." I started to put the reactor in then stopped. "Dad, It's' going to be okay."

"What? Is it?"

"It's' gonna be okay. I'm gonna make this okay."

"Let's hope. Okay, you're gonna attach that to the base plate. Make sure..." I put the reactor in successfully. "Was that so hard? That was fun, right? Here, I got it. I got it. Here. Nice." He finished twisting the reactor in his chest before facing me.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I feel great. You okay?" He started laughing.

"Don't ever, ever, ever, ever ask me to do anything like that ever again." I grabbed the towel in his lap and wiped my hands with it.

"I don't have anyone but you and Pepper and you know she'd never do anything like this. Anyway.." He slid off the chair, standing in front of me.

"What do you want me to do with this?" I said holding the old reactor.

"That? Destroy it. Incinerate it."

"You don't want to keep it?"

"Skye, I've been called many things. 'Nostalgic' is not one of them." He looked over my outfit before shaking his head.

"What?" I asked, looking down at my clothes. My spandex shorts and tank top.

"Those shorts are way too short."

"I sleep in these. It's not like I'm going to walk out in public in this."

"Good. I don't need any guys looking at you anymore than they do already."

"Dad, I'm sixteen. I think it's safe for me to start dating now."

"Absolutely not. You're not dating until you're married."

"How is that supposed to work?"

"You'll figure something out."

I rolled my eyes. "You're hopeless." I murmured, walking away from him.

"I heard that!"

I shook my head, carrying the arc reactor up the stairs. I had a plan for it, I just needed some expert advice.


	8. Chapter 8

The days went on like they had before. My dad buried himself in his workshop, working on some secret project while Pepper and I worked on my dad's gift.

I had told Pepper about my idea for my dad's old arc reactor and she helped me make it happen.

Obadiah Stane came over one night after a trip to New York. I got a nervous gnawing in my stomach as he walked in the door. He came in the room, pizza in hand. I was sitting on the couch, laptop in hand, surfing TMZ's website, reading the ridiculous stories about my dad and I.

"Tony's downstairs in the garage. I'll buzz him, let him know you're here."

I could feel Obadiah's eyes on me, making me squirm.

I set my laptop on the coffee table and made my way to the stairs down to my dad's workshop.

"Where are you going Skye?" Pepper asked me.

"To get my dad."

"I already buzzed him."

"Yeah, and he's going to listen." Another thing I inherited from my dad besides his looks.

"Wait. Would you take this to him?" She handed me the box and a coffee mug. She gave me a knowing look as she handed me the items.

I punched in my code, waking into the garage.

"Dad," He was sitting at a table. "Pepper buzzed you? Did you hear?" Probably not.

"Yeah, everything's... What?"

"Obadiah's upstairs."

"Great!"

"What would you like me to tell him?"

"Great. I'll be right up."

"Okay. I thought you said you were done making weapons." I said, looking at the price of machinery attached to his arm.

"It... This is a flight stabiliser... It's completely harmless." He activated the machine and it threw him back across the room. "I didn't expect that."

"Uh-huh." I crossed my arms.

"What?" My dad asked, taking the stabilizer off his arm.

I shrugged, looking down at the floor.

"Come on. Somethings bothering you." He placed his hands on my shoulders, holding me at arms length.

"Obadiah brought pizza."

"Alright then let's go." He started leading me towards the door.

"Don't make me go up there." I said, stopping and grabbing his hand.

"Why not?"

"Because...because...there's something that happened while you were gone."

My dad sighed. "Alright. I'll be back, just...just stay here."

My dad went up the stairs

He came back down about 10 minutes later. I was sitting on the couch, channel surfing. He hopped the back of the couch, landing beside me, his arm stretched across the back of the couch.

"So. Tell me."

"Look, just, promise you won't get mad." I said, facing him, sitting criss-cross applesauce on the couch.

"Skye..."

"Promise you're not going to make a scene or try and get revenge."

"I promise." He said, holding out his pinky.

I linked my pinky with his before starting. "While you were gone, about a month or so after you disappeared, Obadiah decided to try and gain custody of me. He came over once right after you disappeared and he seemed very concerned with my well being. He got a lawyer and wanted to go to court but you had put in your will that Pepper was to gain custody of me."

My dad's face was blank. I could see him processing everything as he stared at my face.

"Come here." He finally said, motioning for me to get closer. I slid over and he pulled me into his side, wrapping his arms around me. "You know I wouldn't let anything happen to you, right?" I nodded. "I know you think I don't care."

"Is this coming from what Pepper told you?"

His brow furrowed. "What?"

"I overheard you and Pepper the other night. Her telling you to do something. I know you didn't take me to Disneyland on a 'spur of the moment' feeling."

"Skye, I've been a horrible father, okay. I've pushed you away and you've been ignored but after what your mother..."

"Don't bring her into this, please."

"No, we need to talk about your mother at some point."

"It's been 6 years, dad. I think I can wait a few more."

"Hey, I'm just saying I think it would be good for you."

I just shook my head, leaning my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I haven't been updating quite as much, I was exiled to my grandma's house and she doesn't have wifi so I'm stuck updating from my phone when I'm too lazy to go somewhere with free wifi. But here's another chapter just because I love you guys.**

My dad and I had been spending more time together after I revealed to him what had happened when he was gone.

I couldn't sleep one night so I went downstairs to find my dad. He wasn't anywhere to be seen in the garage so I thought he was upstairs for a change until something crashed through the ceiling onto one of the cars.

Dummy started spraying it with the extinguisher and as far as I could see it was metal.

"Dad?" I said, wondering what on earth was going on.

The thing that was on the car lifted its head and I realized it was some type of robot.

"Skye?" It asked me in a metallic voice that sounded awfully familiar.

"Dad?"I asked, laughing. I couldn't believe this.

The robot climbed off of the now ruined Cobra, and two machines went over it, removing the metal pieces. The face piece came off revealing my dad.

"What are you doing, Dad?" I asked.

He walked over to me,wincing and clutching his head. "Ice first, then an explanation."

He got a bag of ice, placing it on his head before making his way over to where I was sitting, looking at the brown parcel that he hadn't opened yet. It stung a little. I thought things were changing.

He grabbed the mug off the parcel before sitting by me.

He started explaining what he was doing, how he was building a suit and what he was doing with it.

"You're going to get yourself killed." I said. "You'll shoot your eye out."

"Will not. I know what I'm doing."

"It sure looks that way." I said looking over at the Cobra.

''Hey,I just need to make a few adjustments, get used to the feel...'' He trailed off as I stifled a yawn. "Go to bed, Skye." I nodded, yawning again.

I hugged him, kissing his cheek before making my way upstairs and falling onto my bed, my eyes closing immediately.

The next day was spent getting ready for my dad's charity ball that I doubted he would be showing up at. Pepper did my hair and makeup, even picking out the shoes that would go with the dress we went shopping for.

I felt ridiculous as I looked at myself in the mirror. It would be my first time out in public since Disneyland and I was beyond nervous.

I smiled at the cameras, going inside as fast as possible. There were people everywhere, most I didn't even recognize but they knew who I was. Everyone knows who I am. That what I get for having a billionaire for a father.

I sat down at the bar, putting my head in my hands. I could almost hear the thoughts in people's heads about me. I could feel everyone's eyes on me. I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath.

"Rough night?" A voice said to my left, startling me from my thoughts.

"Oh, no, things like this have always been a little overwhelming for me."

"Agent Coulson. I'm with Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division."

"Wow, that is a mouthful. You should really come up with a different name for that." I covered my mouth, heat rising to my cheeks. " I'm sorry, when I get nervous, things just kind of fly out of my mouth and I can't really stop them."

Agent Coulson laughed. "It's alright , I get that a lot, actually. Listen, there is a lot I need to debrief both you and your father on, so if there is a time I could meet up with you, that would be great."

"Well, I can't say much about my dad but I'm pretty free all the time so name a time and a date and I'll be there."

''How about the 24th at 7:00PM at Stark Industries?"

"Sounds good. I'll be there."

" Thank you, Miss Stark."

"Please, call me Skye."

''Alright, Skye."

"I like you, Agent Coulson." I said before walking over to Pepper.

Pepper introduced me to whoever she was talking to, but I didn't pay much attention. I was really hoping my dad would show up.

"I'm going to go mingle." I told Pepper, which translated to, I'm going to go be a wallflower.

I didn't even see my dad come in until he was right in front of me,

"Come on, Skye, lets go dance."

"Dad..."

He pulled me out on the dance floor, slowly swaying to the music.

"You know haven't danced with you since you were a little girl."

"Well, usually at these things you're a little... preoccupied."

"I know. But I've changed."

''Have you?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Yes, I have."

The music stopped and my dad stopped our dancing.

''I have changed." He placed his hands on my arms, looking at my face. ''You look beautiful."

I looked down at my feet which were screaming from standing in high heels for so long.

"Come on. Lets go home."

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders leading me out the door, through the press and to the Audi.

"Night, Skye." My dad said when we entered the house. I could tell something was bothering him as he made his way down to the garage.

I removed my dress and cursed heels, removing all evidence that I even left the house tonight before I fell, face down on my bed.

I didn't even know I had fallen asleep until something woke me up.

My phone buzzed on my bedside table.

"Hello?"

'Hello sweetheart.'

"Um, who is this?" I asked not recognizing the voice.

'I thought a daughter would recognize the voice of her own mother.'


	10. Chapter 10

Have you ever had a panic attack? Where you're suddenly staring down a tunnel and you feel as if you just got punched in the stomach? Well, that's what I was feeling right about now.

"You're not my mother."

'Oh but I am. I gave birth to you, I nurtured you until that wretched man took you from me. We could have been so happy together.'

"You're insane." The waterworks started. "You're locked up because you're a psychopath!" I was sobbing by now.

She tsked at me. 'It's not nice to say those things about mommy.'

"You're not my mom!" I screamed at her.

'And you're calling me the insane one.' She chucked darkly, the calmness of her voice scaring the hell out of me. 'It'll be okay sweetheart. Mommy will come and get you and we'll be happy together.'

"Stay away from me."

'We'll get rid of that rich, selfish, asshole who dares call you his daughter.'

"He's more of a parent than you've ever been!"

'We'll live happily ever after in a far away kingdom, just you and me. We'll be happy, Skye."

"You're crazy!" I screamed at her before blindly throwing my phone. I heard a crash and suddenly glass was raining down on the floor.

I fell to my knees still screaming, shards of glass cutting into my hands and knees, but I didn't care.

The door handle jiggled and I knew JARVIS had alerted my dad as to what was going on. The door flew open and an arm looped around my waist, pulling me from the floor.

"Skye, look at me." I heard my father's voice somewhere off in the distance.

"She's so evil." I sobbed out.

"Who's so evil?" He asked me.

I couldn't even get an answer out I was sobbing so hard.

"Okay." He said, sitting me down on my bed. "Just take some deep breathes. In and out." I did what he told me. "Good girl."

"Now, who is evil?" He asked me when my breathing had evened out.

"That woman."

He must have realized what I was talking about because he pulled me into a hug. I didn't wrap my arms around him though, because now that I had normal blood circulation I became aware of the pain in my hands and knees and the feeling of something warm sliding down my arms and legs.

My dad pulled away and looked at my hands before standing up.

"We need to get this glass out." He pulled me to my feet. "Can you walk?" He looked down at my jeans which were now turning red from the blood. "Nope." He said, popping the 'p'.

He scooped me into his arms, carrying me down the hall.

"What-" Pepper jumped to her feet when she saw us.

"Pepper, I need you to call someone to come and clean up some glass and replace a window." He turned to go down the stairs but turned back to Pepper. "And I need you to get a new phone."

He walked down the stairs, JARVIS opening the door for him.

He cleared one of his work tables before setting me down on top of it.

"You stay." He said pointing to me. "Dummy." He motioned the robot over before going over to one of his many first aid kits Pepper had insisted he have down here.

Dummy wheeled over to me and my dad sat in his chair in front of me. "Hands." He said holding his out, a magnifying glass and a pair of tweezers in his fingers. I held them out and he cringed at the sight of them.

"We can always go to a hospital." I said.

"No, we don't need the press labeling me as an abusive father now."

He gave the magnifying glass to Dummy before taking one of my hands in his. He started removing pieces of glass from my hand, having to shift his angle every so often. Once he hit the tweezers against the magnifying glass.

"Oh I'm sorry, am I in your way?" He said to Dummy.

Once my hands were done and wrapped he rolled his chair back from me.

"The jeans need to come off." He said, pulling my feet onto his lap.

I unbuttoned them, wiggling them off, my hands shaking a little. 'Oh come on. It's no different than him seeing you in a bikini.' I reasoned with myself. Once the jeans were down towards me knees, my dad took over, pulling them off my legs completely.

He started to work on my knees immediately, his eyes never looking up to my face.

Once my knees were clean and bandaged, my dad excused Dummy before rolling closer to me.

"What did she say that sparked such a...reaction from you?"

I told him about the phone conversation, fresh tears rolling down my face.

"Hey, it's okay, she's not going to get you. She's locked up for good and I'm not even sure how she was able to call you. But you're safe, okay?" I nodded, wiping the tears from my face. "Why don't you go get cleaned up. It's late and you need some rest."

"I can't sleep in my room though."

Realization crossed his face. "Then sleep in mine." He shrugged.

"And daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

He pulled me into a hug, wrapping his arms tightly around me. Little did I know that would be the last time I'd hug him in a while.


	11. Chapter 11

I holed myself up in my dad's room the next day. I was super close to finishing the equivalent of my first year of college and I wanted to get it done as soon as possible.

"JARVIS?" I asked but heard nothing. Unusual. "JARVIS?" I asked again. When he didn't reply, I started to get nervous. Looks like I'll have to do things old - school.

I Opened my door and stuck my head out. Something felt off. I walked to the living room only to stop when I heard a voice I didn't want to hear. Obadiah.

I immediately backed to my dad's room, not wanting to turn my back on the living room. I shut the door, having to push a chair in front of it, seeing as JARVIS was currently disabled. I shut myself in the bathroom, grabbing the first thing I saw that I could defend myself with: my curling iron. It was still hot from me using it only minutes ago. I stood there, waiting for the crash.

I wasn't disappointed. The door was forced open, the wood of the chair splintering under the force.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I'm not going to hurt you, Skye. I just wanna talk." I could hear him nearing the bathroom. I got ready to swing. ''Uncle Obie just wants to ask a favor of you."

The door was pushed open and I swung at the figure in the door.

"Son of a bitch!" I knew I had made contact.

I ran for the door, only to have an arm wrap around my middle, stopping all movement.

A rough hand clamped over my mouth and warm breath tickled my ear.

I screamed into the hand, the sound muffled.

"Shh it's okay. Uncle Obie's gotcha." My breathing picked up and my heart was pounding against my rib cage as the fear rose in my chest from my stomach. I was starting to hyperventilate. "Oh no, don't do that, you'll pass out. Deep breaths. You don't have any reason to be afraid. I'm not gonna hurt you, no I've got better plans for you." There was a prick in my neck and I was out.

I woke up strapped to a chair, in some warehouse. There were various machines hooted up to me and two men in lab coats were bustling around, looking at screens.

"You know, I've been around for a long time, I've seen a lot. I remember when we had your mother in this position."

"My mother?" My voice was hoarse and barely audible but I knew he heard me.

"Yes, we tried this with your mother , but unfortunately there were some ... unforeseen side effects." One of the men brought a case over to Obadiah. He opened it, pulling a vial of reddish-brown liquid out. "This is the serum that drove your mother insane. This is what made her kill all those people. Her gene pool wasn't quite right to be able to handle the serum, but you, you should be perfect. Your grandfather wanted to stop production on this, but I couldn't put such a wonder to waste, so I had them secretly fine tune it and finally after all these years, we're finally going to see it in action with the right person." He handed it off to one of the men."But sadly I will have to miss this transformation. No, I will be taking care of Miss Potts." He turned away from me. "Go ahead."

Both men turned to me as Obadiah left.

One set up an IV while the other attached the vial to a syringe.

"Vitals look good." One said.

"She's good to go." The other said.

The one that installed the IV took the syringe, injecting it into the IV.

I didn't feel anything at first, then I screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

**3rd POV**

"Tony!" Rhodey called entering the mansion. "Tony!" He called again after there was no response. He figured his best friend would be down in the garage but he was not expecting the sight he found. "Tony!" He called, running over to the man who looked half dead. He rolled Tony over, the man grabbing onto his jacket sleeve. He looked like hell. "You okay?"

"Where's Pepper?" He gasped out.

"She's fine. She's with five agents. They're about to arrest Obadiah."

"That's not going to be enough."

"Is Skye with Pepper?" Rhodey asked as he hauled Tony to his feet.

"Obadiah took her."

"What?" Rhodey shouted as Tony started the process of donning the suit.

"I don't know where she is. There was a tracking device on her phone which is now at the bottom of the Pacific." Rhodey gave him a look. "Long story."

Rhodey watched as the machines put the armor on Tony.

"That's the coolest thing I've ever seen."

"Not bad, huh? Let's do it."

Tony blasted the crushed Cobra out of the way of the hole he fell through just a couple days ago.

"You need me to do anything else?"

"Find my daughter." Tony's face plate locked into place. "And keep the skies clear." He flew off through the hole.

After nearly dying at the hands of Obadiah, Pepper was shaken. But she felt even worse as her phone rang.

'Pepper, Obadiah took Skye.' That was not what she wanted to hear from Rhodey.

"Do you know where she is?"

'No. I'm headed to Stark Industries now."

"Did you find her?" A voice behind Pepper startled her.

She turned to Agent Coulson. "No. Obadiah took her. Brought her here somewhere."

"Agent Barton, Mini Stark has gone missing. Search every crack and crevice until you find her then take necessary action to ensure her safety." Coulson spoke into his ear piece. He turned back to Pepper. "Don't worry, she's in good hands."

Pepper really wanted to believe so.


	13. Chapter 13

I burned all over. It was like every cell in my body was on fire. I screamed in pain, not able to hold anything back. I couldn't even cry I was so hot. Then the pain stopped and I was left a sobbing wreck. An icy feeling took the fire's place in my body. It was almost a relief, but it left me shaking.

"It's working." I was vaguely aware of the two men who were still in the room with me.

"I can't believe it."

"We finally found the right-" The man was cut off by a whoosh.

"What the-" There was another and the other man was silent. I heard the thud of bodies hitting the ground.

My heart beat sped back up, nerves riding high again. Maybe Obadiah had come back for me.

"Skye Stark?" A voice said, a man with short, dirty blonde hair came into view. He had a bow and quiver on his back. "I'm Agent Clint Barton with SHIELD." He started undoing the straps holding down my arms and legs. "You're going to be okay."

"So. They finally changed the name, huh?" I laughed, which sent me into a coughing fit.

There was a metallic taste in my mouth and when I brought my hand back, it was covered in blood.

There was a sound like an explosion above us and the building shook. Agent Barton scooped me up into his arms and ran to what I assumed was the exit. I was very tired and light headed and all I wanted to do was sleep. I relaxed into his arms, resting my head against the soft material of his jacket.

'There have been unconfirmed reports that a robotic prototype malfunctioned and caused damage to the arc reactor.' I woke up hearing Rhodey's voice.

I cracked my eyes open to see I was in a hospital room. There were two men I could see out of the door and the TV was on, showing Rhodey addressing what had happened last night.

'And now, Mr. Stark has prepared a statement. He will not be taking any questions. Thank you.' I could see the cameras flashing as my dad walked to the podium.

'Uh, been a while since I was in front of you. I figure I'll stick to the cards this time.' The press laughed. 'There's been speculation that I was involved in the events that occurred on the freeway and the rooftop...'

'I'm sorry, Mr Stark,' the blonde my dad had brought home with him from Vegas interrupted. 'but do you honestly expect us to believe that that was a bodyguard in a suit that conveniently appeared, despite the fact that you...'

'I know that it's confusing. It's is one thing to question the official story, and another thing entirely to make wild accusations, or insinuate that I'm a superhero.'

'I never said you were a superhero.'

'You didn't? Well, good, because that would be outlandish and fantastic. I'm just not the hero type. Clearly. With this laundry list of character defects, all the mistakes I've made, largely public.' My dad was rambling. Rhodey leaned over and whispered something to him. 'Yeah, okay. Yeah... The truth is...' He stared at the blue cards in his hand for a moment before looking up at the camera. '... I am Iron Man.'

I leaned back against my pillow. Dad, what have you done?

**Well, that's all folks. The sequel will be up soon and I will give you notice of when it is up. I hope you enjoyed this one and I look forward to writing the sequel which will take place during Iron Man 2. Until then, my lovelies. **


End file.
